In the prior art, there are wiring substrates for mounting semiconductor chips or the like. In such wiring substrates, bump electrodes of the semiconductor chip are flip-chip connected to connection pads of the wiring substrate.
In the case that a direction of a warp of the semiconductor chip is different from a direction of a warp of the wiring substrate, the semiconductor chip cannot be flip-chip connected to the wiring substrate reliably. Therefore, it is necessary to correct the warp of the wiring substrate.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-222578.